Wishes On A Falling Star
by wreakhavoc
Summary: Wrath was allways there to kick around, his tears perking me up, his sadness a spot of light. When Envy has to watch Wrath, they find that theyre more alike than they thought they might be, Sadness is no longer a writers block.Thanx 4 reading my stuff. lu


Whishes On A Falling Star or Can you Dream? Can you wish?

"C'mon Envy! Please?" the younger sin's huge purple eyes begged, causing Envy to scowl at the child. "I said NO," he snarled, inching away from the pouting face and crossed arms. "And I meant NO." Wraths lower lip began to tremble. "But-but Daaaante saaaid tooo beee niiice tooo meee!" he wailed making Envy pull his hands to his ears. "Nooooo!" he howled back at the turbulent Wrath. "C'mon, just for half-an-hour? Or less!" Wrath coaxed, sparkles rustling in his violet eyes, "For me? Onegai Envy?" he begged shamelessly, hugging Envy's legs and grabbing them back when Envy tore them away. Envy growled. Damn kid, the leg thing always got him…"How long?" he finally asked Wrath, who jumped up and clapped his hands, squealing childishly. "Just a li'l bit!" Wrath cried, "Stars are coming' out and we'll be the first to see them!" a happy grin broke over his usually morbidly somber features. Envy liked to see him smile; it was a nice change, shaking the thoughts from his head as he followed Wrath out the door to the spacious lawn. "Sit right here!" Wrath ordered, amiably pointing to a spot on the grass. Envy sat obediently and watched curiously as the mischievous Sin giggled and dodged in and out of Envy's field of vision, knowing it annoyed him. Finally Envy snatched Wrath and sat him on the grass asking, "Are we watching stars or trying to kill ourselves?" This brought a giggle from the boy. "Watchin' stars, stupid." Wrath whispered, then motioned Envy to 'Hush'. "Lookie! A star, the first star!" he said, hushed. "Make a wish, Envy." He demanded, as Envy moved to a crossed leg position. "I dun wanna." Envy said, gingerly taking his hand from the smaller sins. "Pleeaaase?" Wrath cooed at Envy. Glaring, Envy took a breath. " I wish. I-I could meet my father." Seeing Wraths funny look, he added, "Its NOT stupid! Wipe that incessantly idiotic smirk off, NOW!" Wrath smiled, dimples jumping up. "I want a daddy too, Envy." He whispered, pausing, he looked at Envy hesitantly. "Envy," he began, running his tongue along his lower teeth as he often did when he was agitated. Envy lay on his back, the stars winking at him, "What?" He asked, knowing whatever Wrath asked would be stupid. Last time it was could the FullMetal O-Chibi-San ACTUALLY die? And can AutoMail be REALLY made? He looked over at Wrath who abruptly asked, " Can you dream, Envy? Can you wish?" Wraths eyes were large, like he was being told a great secret no one else knew. "Yeah…" mumbled Envy, sitting up and shaking the grass out of his BLACK hair. "That's kinda stupid Wrath, everyone can dream." He told Wrath, who looked at the stars quickly. "Can my-my real momma dream? Is she there?" he asked as he crawled onto Envy's lap, laughing behind his hand at Envy tensing. Envy's mouth quirked into a half smile. 'Yes. She's there Wrath, she can dream and wish. She's very alive, why?" Wrath looked down, mouth turning to a scowl. "I dunno. Just wanted to know." He mumbled, not meeting Envy's eyes, "Mmmm.." Envy replied, watching the velvet sky becoming active with light and stars. "Your turn Wrath." Envy shook the sleepy child, 'Huh? Ohhh. O.K., my turn." Wrath mumbled, groggily and stared up at the star, steadily falling in an angelic descent. 'I wish this night could last forever." He said, snuggling up to a surprised Envy, Envy looked down to the dark haired boy in his lap, whose arms held Envy's, scared he would let go, scared Envy would be gone. The simplicity of Wraths world made Envy slightly jealous, an odd trait for the older Sin. He shifted again, moving Wrath so he could lie down in the grass. Wrath curled up again, at Envy's side, a smile on his young face. I wanted Wraths wish to come true. Envy realized before drifting off to sleep under the night sky. "Waaaake uuuup Eeeeeenvy." A familiarly annoying voice purred into his ear. " Go. Away." Envy muttered, getting up so he wouldn't have to see the Homunculi, Lust. "Aw, you don't wanna see your sister. How SAD, Envy." She said, smiling a dagger sharp smile that dared Envy to tease her. Envy's tongue stuck out before he could stop it. "That's rude. Put your tongue back in your mouth. Put Wrath back where he belongs." Dante barked as Envy glowered. Envy stood up, letting the aches and pains in his legs get a chance to stretch out, He picked up Wrath, who promptly tensed into a little ball in Envy's arms. Envy plunked Wrath onto the couch and started to walk out the door when he heard a whisper, "Thank you Envy." _Strange, _He thought. _I coulda sworn he was asleep._

This means 'Please' in Japanese. I'm pretty sure it does anyhow. Please tell me if I'm incorrect, I learned it in a lemons fanfic I was reading (Wince) it makes Wrath kinda authentic and cute.


End file.
